Belgica
Belgica was a faction located in modern day Belgium during the 1.0 iteration of /int/craft, founded by DeTovergeiter and later taken over by Gamecrazy01. It's location between Britain and mainland europe made it in a relatively important faction in several wars and skirmishes. It was often encountered by travellers heading to England via land, usually from the direction of Helvetia. Belgica Under DeTovergieter During the reign of DeTovergieter, Belgica remained for the most part a one man town. It was always considered neutral, though close ties were kept with the Britons due to the relatively close proximity. More or less all of Belgica was built by this man, relatively early in the server's life, at least three days prior to the end of the grace period. Though rather anachronistic, Tover built several utilities under the keep for the purpose of being able to withstand any siege. These included a larger wheat farm than the one outside, several animal pens (though noticably no pigs were kept), a sugar cane farm, and a mine entrance. Due to it's ties with the Britons, Belgica was often the meeting place of multiple european war forces as they prepared for battle. It was an easy spot for most factions to reach, and was open enough to defend against enemy forces until allies arrived on horseback. This was far easier to achieve in 1.0, as the english channel was only a single block deep, and therefore allowed people to simply ride horses in the water. As a one man town, many raider factions saw Belgica as an easy target. This resulted in the repeated destruction of the village section, which Tover dutifully rebuilt each time. Towards the end of 1.0 however, it finally became enough, and Tover disbanded Belgica, leaving it behind for anyone who wished to pick over it's corpse along with a touching message. Belgica Under Gamecrazy01 As the Britons faction (now renamed to Britain) was experiencing repeated conflicts with Cimmeria, Gamecrazy01 chose to leave during a siege on the capital, being allowed safe passage with full honors by CheshireLulcat and the Cimmerian forces. Having had an amiable relationship with DeTovergieter and an appreciation for Belgica, he chose to settle it and carry on the faction's legacy. The location had yet to be looted, and many valuable goods had been left in the storage room within the keep, such as large qunatities of iron and diamond blocks. This was mostly used for trade purposes and the manufacture of armor and weaponry. The Continental Coalition/Belgica Alliance War Due to an intense dislike of the cobblestone wall of the Noordlands, as well as their attitude and their mass construction of embassies, the new leader of Belgica tore down an unprotected section of the Noordland wall and killed all the sheep they owned, unaware they were a vassal of Sapmi. This act caused a war between the Sapmi and Belgica. Fortunately for Belgica, at the time of their assault, an officer of Helvetia was on the property, and was caught by an arrow fired by NektarN, leader of the Sapmi assault force and their faction as a whole. The officer spoke to Swiss_Dave, and the faction of Helvetia as a whole threw their lot in with Belgica. In the midst of the assault, two members of Poland, whom at the time were allied with Belgica, attempted to open the doors of the keep for the Sapmi, which caused Gamecrazy01 to immediately break the alliance and slay Coolghoul, leader of Poland. He was outraged at this, excusing his actions as "being a diplomat". Thus, Poland threw their lot in with Sapmi. The war grew more and more, with Rome as led by Edrahil assisting Sapmi and Adeui led by Haploid (BeefTenderloin under a new alias) joined Belgica to spite Poland. Category:1.0 Category:Factions Category:Europe